


Fate

by alienat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby never believed in fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**angst_bingo**](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/)  for the prompt ‘Fatalism’. Comments are love.

Bobby never believed in fate. He believed in fighting the seemingly inevitable and up until now he never lost the fight. This time though he lost. They lost and it’s the worse fight they could have lost. It means that in the end a broken Dean is sitting on his couch, downing one scotch after another.

He’s only ever see Dean like this once: broken, lost and shortly before giving up. The last time Sam had lain on a bed in the next room. This time, though, there is no body to mourn. This time it is so much worse.

Slowly the thought that maybe it was supposed to end like this makes its way into his mind. He doesn’t want to believe it. He’s no fatalist, never has been. It would be just like taking what life dealt out at him and that’s just not Bobby’s style.

When Dean told him what John had said to him just before he died, he told Dean that they’d save Sam. No matter what. They didn’t. Maybe they didn’t have to kill him, but they couldn’t save Sam either. Hell, Bobby even encouraged Sam in the end to say ‘yes’, encouraged them to fight Lucifer. And they did, they saved the world. At what cost, though?

Is it Sam’s fate to save the world and be trapped in Hell? Is it Dean’s fate to spend the rest of his life mourning his brother? Bobby doesn’t want to believe that. That would mean that whatever they would have done they wouldn’t have been able to stop what happened. But isn’t that what it’s all about, fighting for the life you want to live and the man you want to be?

Bobby is tired and for the first time in his life he thinks about accepting fate and taking things as they are. How does fighting help you if you can’t save the people you love?

He looks at Dean and his heart breaks for him. There is nothing Bobby can do to make it better. No fighting will makes this better.

A quote makes its way to the front of Bobby’s thoughts. ‘Fatalism is the lazy man's way of accepting the inevitable.’ Natalie Clifford Barney, an American poet, once said that and Bobby always thought that it was fitting.

He never associated himself with the quote, though. He’s not a lazy man, not by any means. But right now, he asks himself if it’s maybe easier to just take what life gives you, instead of fighting it tooth and nail and still getting the same result.

Maybe it would be an easier way to accept that there was nothing he could have done to save Sam and to spare Dean the heartbreak. Maybe it makes it easier when you can tell yourself that it was fate and nothing you would have done would have changed the outcome.

The thoughts make Bobby’s head spin, and that’s something that doesn’t happen often. He takes the bottle of scotch from Dean and fills a glass. Maybe this is fate too. Maybe he shouldn’t fight the urge. Maybe he should just take it. 


End file.
